Alternate Results
by arisflame
Summary: It all began with a man they found in the garden.... ABANDONED.


_Alternate Results_, a Harry Potter fan fiction

**Disclaimer: **While the Harry Potter cast and story-line are the property of J. K. Rowlings, this particular story-line belongs to no one, although the _Ambiguous _plot-line is directly out of my own head.

**Author's note: **_Alternate Results _was intended to be the pseudo-epilogue/sequel to my unfinished _Ambiguous _series/story-line (which may or may not be posted) and is not to be taken seriously in any shape or form. It's just this author's way of having fun while writing her personal opinions. Any warning and pairing are possible at this point in time so I must ask you to understand that all **must** apply unless told otherwise. Unfortunately I do not have the time available to give this story exactly what it needs & will happily hand to off to whomever wishes, provided they let me know (just give the word).

This story can be considered as a cross-over so I'd advise the reader to pay attention or you will get lost quickly. Think of this as a combination of Ms. Rowlings' treasured books and Stephen King/Peter Straub's _The Talisman _& _The Black House _and I think you will understand what I mean. If you never read either book, then think multiple realities and enjoy.

This story was written for the fans and by the fans of Harry Potter.

**_*_**

**_*_**

_**Prologue: Then Man in the Garden**_

Severus Tobias Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, looked down at his bond-mate of eight years and 'wife' of four years whom was presently napping on their sofa of their house in Spinner's End. Ten years ago he never would have expected to find himself married to the spawn of his childhood tormentor much less the father of three, soon to be four, and the uncle to not only a bunch of Weasleys but the son of Remus Lupin. Five years ago, he never expected to see the end of the war much less have a life outside of Azkaban should he somehow survive. Yet, here he was, waiting for his seven year old son and daughter and four year old son to get home so he could awaken their pregnant 'mother' and hurry onward to Hogwarts in time for the new term before the pregnancy made travel by floo virtually impossible.

He then heard the front door open and the children's excited voices in hushed conversation. Severus took this an the sign to awaken his slumbering spouse all the while growing more irritated that the trio have neither moved out of the foyer nor closed the front door with their usual slam. After helping his mate up so he could ready himself for the trip, Severus then stalked over to the foyer to remind the trio of their manners.

His eldest, Lilean Elayne, looked like her namesake with her wavy shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and dark green eyes while her twin brother, Severin James, bore the dark unruly hair of their mother in addition to hazel eyes that reminded Severus of James Potter. Their brother, Albus Sirius, born less than a year after his namesakes' deaths possessed his father's coloring in the eyes and hair. Although Severus was inwardly relieved that each of his children inherited their mother's nose, their hair was still left up to much debate.

"May I inquire as to why not one of you remembered your manners in regards to closing the front door?" He addressed the children and received a pair of embarrassed frowns from the fraternal twins and his youngest to grab his hand in an attempt to pull him outside.

"There's someone outside," the four year old exclaimed and the twins quickly joined in.

"Sleeping on the ground-"

"It's a bloke-"

"But he looks like Mum-"

"He's older than Dad… I think-"

"And he's got Mum's scar on his forehead!"

Severus sighed as he tried to make sense as to what the children were rambling on about. The noise naturally attracted their mother but by then the children were back out the door running to where Severus presumed they were talking about. After giving his bemused mate an exasperated look, the pair then proceeded to follow the children.

They were lead to Severus's herb garden where a man lay lifeless in what appeared to be some sort of uniform that Severus dimly recalled belonging to one of the department of the Ministry of Magic. The man was lying uncomfortably on his side which told Severus that the man was either unconscious or dead, not sleeping, but he could see no injuries as to indicate as having been in a battle. At his side his mate trembled as they both took in the man's appearance to both Harry and James Potter.

Easily within a couple of years of Severus' own age, the wind swept hair and thick-lensed glasses made his blood lineage obvious, but the man's physical built was stockier than either Potter and he appeared to be a few inches shorter than his slender mate's height of five foot six. It was the scar the children noted that concerned him though.

It was identical to the lightning bolt scar that Harry Potter possessed.

Severus gave his mate a reluctant nod before turning to his children, "Lil, Sevry, inform Minerva and Poppy that we will be running late."

"Yes Dad!" The twins exclaimed and rushed back to the house with their little brother trailing.

Severus then addressed his mate whom had knelt down besides the man in order to access his condition, "What shall we do with 'Mr. Potter'?"

The scorn in his voice had his mate chuckling as Severus then proceeded to levitate the man back to the house only to leave it bemused by the off hand question in regards to the stranger's eye color.

*

*

_**Chapter One: Who is That?**_

"Imposter?"

"Perhaps, or maybe a Harry from the future?"

"Hardly any more believable than James Potter faking his own death or possessing another man's body."

Green eyes snapped open at the sound of three familiar voices. One sounded like the previous Headmistress of Hogwarts and the other sounded like his youngest son but that shouldn't be possible. His son would be in school at this time. It was the last voice that had awaken him.

Snape.

He then snarled at the tall lanky big-nosed man, "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Told you so," the slender being sitting down in a chair next to Snape smugly commented, "Pay up, you two." Snickering directed his attention away from the person that looked so much like to a trio of small children standing slightly hidden behind the semi-familiar face as Snape and McGonagall proceeded to hand her a couple galleons.

He then proceeded to take in his surroundings and immediately recognized it as the infirmary at Hogwarts, but he was lost as to how he arrived. Still, he didn't know most of the people sitting at his bedside and the rest looked wrong. McGonagall looked younger, if that was possible, but Snape should have died from Nagini's poison. Yet Snape looked the same as he did when he lived. Shouldn't the years have affected them as the same as they did him? The slender woman that looked so much like him seemed to be only a few years out of school didn't wear glasses and her long black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. She was also clearly pregnant and he estimated her to be somewhere in her second trimester. The three children (a boy and girl about six or seven and a small boy no more than four) stayed close to her and he figured that they must be somehow related to the git. The toddler certainly looked like him.

"I assure you that I am very much alive," Snape coldly stated, directing his fiercest glare his way.

He groaned, "Then I'm either dead or dreaming. If so, wake me from this nightmare."

"But you're awake," the girl told him smugly, before asking with a curiosity that only a child could manage, "But what were you doing sleeping in Dad's garden?"

"Lil," Snape hushed the child and he now noticed the children's strong resemblance to his parents. Were they also of Potter blood?

"Well, children," the pregnant woman commented and he figured her to be amused by all this, "Why don't you introduce yourselves to your Uncle Harry?"

_Uncle_ Harry?

"Ok," the girl curtsied prettily to the adults' bemusement, "I'm Lil, Lilean Prince, and these are my brothers Sevry and Al." He was a bit startled by the names and quite irritated by the amusement he saw on Snape's face.

"And you?' He asked of the woman, hoarsely.

"Me?" she told him, quite amused, and he didn't like it. What were they hiding? "Call me Harry. Prince is my married name, Mr. Potter."

"So you are related to Snape then," he said warily. Prince was Eileen Snape's maiden name.

"Of course," she told him, now suspicious his motives, "He is my husband." He then proceeded to glare at Snape for taking a wife half his age, if that. Al had to be been conceived while she was still in school and if the twins were hers also, he didn't want to guess how old she was then. He just hoped that she was older than she looked otherwise he would have to question why they let the former Death-Eater romance and impregnate a minor.

"I think we can rule out from the future," McGonagall said grimly, "Severus' marriage was common knowledge in the Wizarding community."

"As if gender wasn't the first clue," Snape retorted softly. What were they talking about now? Did this have anything to do with what they were talking about when he first woke up?

Snape must of heard him because he clarified his statement with, "Despite Poppy's findings, it is impossible for this to be Harry Potter."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. He would not tolerate being mocked by this man. As much as he admired the git's dedication to the cause, he had not forgotten that the man was impossible to be around. How did his wife put up with him?

Little Sevry inquired quietly, "Maybe he's like in Stargate SG-1?"

Snape and his wife gave one another wary looks as the others present looked to them, confused. She then asked her son, "Harvey's been letting you three watch television again while we're at work, hasn't he?"

_Television_, as in **Muggle** T.V.? He softly cursed himself, irritated that he hadn't caught the reference sooner. Had he really been away from the non-magical world for that long to miss a program by name?

"Sorry, Mum," the boy apologized only to he elbowed by his sister with and annoyed hiss of "Tattler!"

Snape ignored the dialogue between the twins, lost in his own thoughts. He obviously was familiar with the program and sighed, "It makes sense, unfortunately, as there is no other way he could be here."

"Why do you say that?" He warily inquired, not liking what he was hearing. Snape being quiet meant trouble for everyone around him., and he was starting to talk in riddles just like Professor Dumbledore had before Snape killed him.

"I'm going to take it that you are somewhat familiar with the Weasleys," Snape told him, sardonically, earning himself a impatient nod somewhat hiding his irritation and exasperation. Of course he knew the Weasleys. He was officially one the moment he took Ginny's hand in marriage from which they bore three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

"Good," Snape continued, interrupting his thoughts, "The 'Golden Trio' as Potter, Weasley and Granger were known as well as the Weasley girl graduated from Hogwarts three years ago."

"What?!" He cursed, staring at the teachers now in understanding. The reason they looked so young was because he was fifteen years in the past. The implications struck then and he sank wearily down in his bed. None of his children would have born yet and he wouldn't have married Ginny for at least another year. But the children of Snape's were about the age as Teddy and Bill's own kids and would have gone to school together.

But he didn't remember either Teddy or Victoire telling them anything about Snape or Prince twins while attending Hogwarts. Perhaps they went to a different school then? A lot could happen in fifteen years.

No, that couldn't be right. Hermione had talked about going back to finish her schooling and Ginny was a year younger than them, but neither him or Ron had returned to Hogwarts. So why did Snape say they did? Something was wrong with this picture and he needed to find out what.

"I see that you are finally using that underdeveloped brain of yours," Snape noted smugly, but he let the insult pass this time. The remark was expected but the elbow the git received from his wife was not and he noticed that the others found the action as amusing as he did.

"Ignore him," she said before grimly addressing him, capturing his complete attention. Anyone that could handle Snape has his full admiration. "I think you've noticed the inconsistencies of our words by now, haven't you?" At his attentive nod, she continued, "There are some things that you need to know. Eight years ago a secret got out that not only affected Harry Potter and everyone around him."

_Eight years? _He estimated that to be around his third year at Hogwarts and tried to figure out what she was saying. Going over the memories of his third year revealed nothing that wasn't already common knowledge. It wasn't until his fourth year and Rita Skeeter that the dirt on him (mostly lies) came out.

So he made a guess instead, "I'm not gay nor do I know anyone that is."

Snape's wife just chuckled, remarking, "Actually you did, but that's beside the point."

He glared at her, outraged that she would presume who he did and didn't know and demanded, "Who?"

Snape sighed, "This brat of mine, for starters, is bisexual but that comes with the territory given what he is."

_**He? **__That was a __**man**__? No way! _The shock had him speechless so he almost missed Snape's next words.

"Eight years ago the Magical world discovered that Harry Potter was a hermaphrodite."

"A what?" He repeated, too shocked to protest properly.

"He sounds like Ron," Snape's wife said to her amused husband, but the comment forced his mind to work once more. He didn't deny that and could only guess what his best friend and brother-in-law would say to an outrageous comment like that.

"If that didn't get his attention then perhaps this shall," Snape commented before addressing coldly him. "Mr. Potter, you do not belong here and I'd advise you to find your way back to your own time and place as soon as possible."

Snape's words hit him harder than he would have ever expected them to and he looked once more at the pretty creature sitting at Snape's side as the information he had been given finally sank in.

"You are me, aren't you?" He hoarsely whispered, "You're Harry Potter."

"Well, well," Snape remarked, "He does learn."

"Be nice," Snape's wife countered, "Or I'll tell him just how big of a softie you really are."

"Fine, I'll leave Potter to you," Snape bent down for a kiss before leaving. "I still have business to attend to."

McGonagall also decided to depart but not before giving him a piece of advise, "Don't agitate Harry too much. Severus is rather protective of his family."

"I thought as much," He told her warily. The memories he had seen of Snape's from his own time confirmed that he was quite protective of his loved ones.

McGonagall was now quietly addressed the intersexual, "Poppy won't be back until the end of the week but she said that she left behind a list of potions for Horace to brew when he arrives. Was there anything else you wanted add before I give it to him?"

"Nothing I can think of," the hermaphrodite told her, "Or can't get Sev to brew for me if it comes to that."

McGonagall smiled at that and gestured to the children to follow her, "Then I'll take these three off your hands and let you get to work."

"'Get to work'?" he inquired softly after the two of them were finally left alone. "You are the healer stationed here now?"

"Not quite," the intersexual informed him. "I take over for Poppy next year. I'm too far along to do so now. Sev wanted Poppy here to watch over me these last few months given my previous difficulties."

He could only imagine, but it left him somewhat at a lost as how to handle the creature before him. The hermaphrodite still looked like a girl to him but he supposed that everyone had been around the intersexual for too long to stop referring to the creature as a male. The creature before him must of thought so also after having spent the previous twelve years as one.

There was still one question that he needed to know the answer to but wasn't sure how to ask it without feeling stupid. He asked anyhow, "How the hell did you… I… we end marrying Snape?"

Any answer the intersexual might have had was cut by a loud thud in the hallway. Fearing what Snape's reaction might be if he put the pregnant intersexual in any danger, he carefully went to investigate the source only to freeze as soon as the cause became visible.

Lying on the ground was yet another Harry Potter.


End file.
